I'M HERE FOR YOU (A dedication to my Best Friend)
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: (This story is dedicated to my best friend.) Gregor cheated on Sam and she realizes the existence of her friendship with Danny. One shot DannyXSam.


**I AM THE PHANTOM X.  
THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO A CLOSE FRIEND,**  
**WHO HAS BEEN CHEATED ON BY HIS VERY OWN HUSBAND-TO-BE.**

She was the only BEST FRIEND I had since I arrived here in Australia. She has a boyfriend, and they decided to get married. Upon arriving at the Philippines, she discovered that her husband-to-be is having an affair with another woman. Her wedding was cancelled.

To my best friend, don't worry. You will find the perfect man for you. Your boyfriend doesn't deserve you. You deserve better. And don't worry, because we're all here for you.

* * *

_Love is just like a battlefield. You cannot survive if you're not ready for it. But if you're determined, you will get through any struggles to be with your one and only. ~ The Phantom X_

* * *

Sunset, the most beautiful time of the day. The sun becomes orange and red as it bids goodbye to the people it hanged out with for the past day. Stars began to twinkle as the clouds dissipated and revealed the dark night sky, complimented with the brightness and strength of the moon.

"I promise." A young boy whispered to the girl sitting beside him in a bench, inside a park full of trees and ponds. "I will protect you." The boy whispered again as he stroked the soft and smooth ebony hair of a fourteen-year-old girl. Her head was resting on the boy's shoulders, her amethyst eyes ready to close as she felt the tender care of the young lad.

"Danny! I just heard!" Tucker came rushing on the school corridors while Danny was taking out books from his locker.

"Heard what?" Danny asked.

"Sam and Gregor are dating!" Tucker exclaimed and panted after a long run.

Hearing those words, Danny slammed his locker door loudly, almost breaking it. He couldn't believe it. He had a crush on Sam for a very long time, and she didn't even notice. Now that some freakish lad from "Hungary" just became her girlfriend. Frowning filled Danny's face. "Oh." Those were the only words he could ever say.

He was totally heartbroken. She was his best friend, and now she's gone. "WHY AM I SO SLOW?" Throwing himself in the soft grass, Danny's tears began to drop on the ground. "HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" Punching the maple tree where the letters D+S were carved, he added, "DAMMIT DANNY! Why did you lose her?"

Depressed and alone, Danny walked by himself to his home. He endured the long walk, plus the cold winds, just to show one last residual inspiration from his best friend.

It was almost two weeks since Sam and Gregor became together. Danny was getting more upset that Sam was not hanging out with them anymore.

"Yes I know, you have a boyfriend, but don't tell me you forgot Tucker! You forgot me!" Danny yelled.

"I didn't!" Sam exclaimed. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Danny asked.

"I like hanging out with Gregor. He's cool, he's funny, and he's hot!"

HOT. That word echoed around Danny's mind. HOT. HOT. HOT!

Danny's emotions are about to blow, but he held control over his ghost powers. "Very well Samantha Manson," he said, "if you enjoy hanging out with that low-lying Goth kid, consider our friendship OVER."

With that being said, Danny turned around and walked away from his former best friend, preparing to move on and be on his own, or with Tucker.

During subjects where Danny and Sam are both classmates, the two would simply look into each other, just like how acquaintances would react. Walking into each other at hallways, they would simply give each other a look on the eye. Team Phantom slowly tore apart, because of a single Michigan boy pretending to be a European kiddo from Hungary.

When they used to hang out, they did endure long walks and even falling snow. Now it's just plain lone Danny who walks from school to his home.

When Danny and Sam get to Fenton Works, they used to play video games, test the Ghost Portal and talk to Tucker via webcam. Now it's just playing single player on the PS3 for Danny tonight. No webcams as well, Danny was too depressed to talk right now. Whenever Danny texts Sam good night, he instantly falls asleep. Now because of what happened, he just cries himself to sleep.

NOW THIS IS THE TRUE MAN. HE CRIES FOR LOVE.

One day during the middle of the night, Danny's phone suddenly rang. As he moaned, "Who could this be. This better be not a ghost attack!", he picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Danny. Sam here. This is my auto voicemail. Um, I'm kinda depressed by now and I don't know what to do…"

Sam was sobbing on her voice mail. Danny has almost moved on from Sam, but his feelings re-emerged as he heard the voice of his best friend.

"I know you're tired and you hate me for not hanging out with you anymore, but I was hoping you could hang out with me tomorrow?"

Although yes, Danny still hates Sam, his feelings for her had finally returned. Without a minute to lose, Danny transformed and quickly flew to Sam's house as fast as he could. When he arrived, he peeked at the window and saw Sam, laying on her bed and sobbing hardly, while holding her phone. "Please Danny, call back."

Danny still didn't have the courage to face her. But the moment he heard the next few words, he was shocked.

"I need you, Danny. I love you."

Danny phased through the walls, and when Sam saw him, she quickly jumped out of bed and threw herself to him, still crying. "Sam, are you okay? What happened?" Danny asked.

"I found Gregor cheating on me!" Sam exclaimed. "I caught him making out with that cheerleader from school!"

Sam buried her face on Danny's chest, seeking love from the Ghost Boy. Even after what happened a few weeks ago, they still cared for each other. Danny let Sam receive all the support she needs to stay strong. "Did you break up with him?" He asked.

"I did." Sam answered.

"Then now you can move on." Danny said. "Forget him. That bastard doesn't deserve you. He will only try to ruin our friendship."

"I guess that's what he's trying to do." Sam added. "Actually, there's one thing I'd like to tell you."

"Yes?" Danny said.

"You're my best friend, Danny. I know I should've told you earlier, but I just want you to know I liked you more than anyone else."

"Whoa. I… feel the same, Sam. I just…" Danny added, "can't admit to you, because it might ruin everything we have. Friendship, bonding, and everything. I regret holding back my emotions, and I also enjoy hanging out with you-"

With his eyes closed, Danny was suddenly interrupted. He felt a soft feeling on his lips. His emotions began to rise, and he seemed to enjoy the feeling. He closed his eyes and returned the favour to Sam. He kissed her more, and they exchanged feelings with one another.

Pulling out for air, Danny whispered to Sam, "I love you."

Sam pulled Danny to her and whispered, "I love you too, Ghost Boy."

And for the first time in weeks, they had a wonderful bonding time together, but now, not just best friends, but a couple.

* * *

**I am NICKSTER. I am The Problematique One. I am PHANTOM X!**  
**#046**

Hello, friends! This is a one-shot story of Danny Phantom and Sam.

You know, what I said on the heading, is true. I had a friend whose name is Camille, and she has a boyfriend. Unfortunately, she went here to Australia from the Philippines. We're both Filipinos, and I just met her six months ago. Just a couple of weeks ago, she went home to Philippines to get married to her boyfriend. But she discovered that this man is having an affair with another woman, which made her really depressed.

I'm currently trying to contact her, and she's not responding. Oh, I just wish she's safe. She is the only BEST FRIEND I had since I moved here to Australia. We always hang out, and we work at the same place.

To Ate Camille, your boyfriend does not deserve someone like you. You deserve someone better. But don't worry, you will eventually meet the perfect man for you. Your best friends will always be here to support you.

Very well, friends. That will be all for this month. Hopefully I can write my very first Danny Phantom Christmas fanfic. And eventually, I can finish most of my stories.

EXCELSIOR, MGA KAIBIGAN! Live long and Prosper!


End file.
